Let's Count with Money (Thevideotour1's version)
Let's Count with Money is a Barney special that aired on "PBS" on August 26, 1996. It was later released on video on July 8, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends learn about money, while BJ's money is stolen by Scooter McNutty. It's up to BJ to find it, in order to buy a nice cat named Alan. Recap The video starts where Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Dexter (Michael Yarmush) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Chip (Lucien Douglas) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Seth (Bug Hall) * Jen (Keri Russell) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Julie (Sussanah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Leo (Daniel Brochu) * Aaron (Justin Berfield) * Shirlee (Amy Manson) * Darla (Jasmina Lee) * Curtis (Monte Black) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) * Jean-Claude (Danny Mullins) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Sleeping Princess #Silly Sounds #Hello, Goodbye (Hello in French) #A-Hunting We Will Go! #Pennies on My Pocket #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Try and Try Again #Mail Song #The Tiger Song #The Barney Bag #Bubble, Bubble Bath #The Popcorn Song #The Frog on a Log #Books Are Fun! #I Scream, You Scream! We All Cream For Ice Cream! #We Like Rocks #If You're Happy and You Know It #Ten Little Pennies #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in French) #Someone to Love You Forever #Everyone is Special #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with Lyrics of of the Theme Song in place are #Season 3 Opening Sequence #Season 3 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) # # # Trivia *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Talent Show" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Fun and Games" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *The BJ voice from "I Can Be a Firefighter!" is used. *Dexter wore a grey t-shirt and white shorts. *Min wore the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Chip wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Jason wore the same clothes from "The Alphabet Zoo". *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Camera Safari". *Antonio wore a black collar shirt, beige shorts, and white sneakers. *Kristen wore the same clothes in "First Day of School" and the same hairstyle in "Once Upon a Time". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time". *Seth wore a black long-sleeved shirt and red plaid shorts. *Jen wore a pink collar shirt and blue jeans. And a long straight hair. *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show". *Julie wore the same clothes in "Gone Fishing" and the same hairstyle in "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". *Derek wore the same shirt in "On the Move" and black jeans. *Leo wore a blue sweater and black jeans. *Aaron wore a green t-shirt and blue shorts. *Shirlee wore a purple sweater and pink jeans. *Darla wore the same blue shirt in Animate This Boring Story like Wonder Showzen, purple skirt and Black and White Mary Jane Shoes. She also wears the same hairstyle from Joe's Clues Like Letter Video Segment. *Curtis wore the same clothes in "Walk Around The Block With Barney". *Sean Abel wore the same Max & Ruby T-Shirt. *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Howdy, Friends!". *Jill wore the same clothes and hairstyle from How Does Your Garden Grow?. *Kelly wore the same clothes and hairstyle from Can You Sing That Song?. *Danny wore the same clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *Keesha wore the same clothes and hairstyle from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *Lillian wore the same clothes while Luci wore in "Barney Goes to School". she also wore the hairstyle while Kim in Big Bag from Cartoon Network in "Key, Key, Where Can You Be". *Jean-Claude wore the same Mickey Mouse shirt and a long jeans, white sock and gray sneakers. *This is the first episode to feature 27 kids to make the longest number of kids ever, since Barney and the Backyard Gang. *The musical arrangements for "Did You Ever See a Lassie?" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". and the same vocals from "What's That Shadows". *The musical arrangements for "Let's Play Together" uses the same arrangements from "We Can Play!" and the same vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album. *The musical arrangements for "BJ's Song" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney Live! In New York City". *The musical arrangements for "My Yellow Blankey" uses the same arrangements from "Season 2" and the same vocals from *The musical arrangements for "The Sleeping Princess" uses the same arrangements from "" *The musical arrangements for "Silly Sounds" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" with Barney's vocals from "I Can Be a Firefighter!" and the kids's vocal from that video. *The musical arrangements for "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in French)" uses the same arrangements from "I Can Do That!", *The musical arrangements for "A-Hunting We Will Go!" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard", expect *The musical arrangements for "Pennies in My Pocket" has a mix of arrangements from "Pennies, Nickles and Dimes" and A Great Day of Learning album, except *The musical arrangements for "One Two Buckle My Shoe" uses the same arrangements from "Carnival of Numbers", with Barney's vocals from "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangements for "Try and Try Again" *The musical arrangements for "The Mail Song" uses the same arrangements from *The musical arrangements for "The Tiger Song" uses *The musical arrangements for "The Barney Bag" uses *The musical arrangements for "Bubble Bubble Bath" uses *The musical arrangements for "The Popcorn Song" uses *The musical arrangements for The Frog on a Log uses *The musical arrangements for "Books are Fun" uses a mix of *The musical arrangements for "We Like Rocks" uses *The musical arrangements for "If You're Happy & You Know It" uses *The musical arrangements for "Ten Little Pennies" uses *The musical arrangements for "Let's Take Care of Our Pets" uses *The musical arrangements for "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in French")" *The musical arrangements for "Someone to Love You Forever" uses *The musical arrangements for "Everyone is Special" uses *The musical arrangements for "I Love You" *Dexter's voice is deeper in all Late 1995-1996 episodes, including this, which is -5, because his actor's voice is lower. However, when the Arthur show started, Yarmush's voice will be higher-pitched (up to +5) in Arthur episodes of the Season 1-4, which is included in the TV show, Are You Afraid of the Dark?. In Arthur episodes of the Season 5, Yarmush's voice will be pitched down to -3 (Pitch +2). *The Season 2-3 Barney doll from "Camera Safari" is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set. *Production for this video took place in February 1996. *First time Tim Hill co-writes a Barney episode/video. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. When Dexter is running too fast with his wallet and shoving other people, he trips over Julie and Dexter's wallet flies and hits the Barney doll. After Barney comes to life, the kids hug him. *When Dexter says "Move! Get outta the way!", the sound clip is voiced by the Tekken 6 punk used in Lei and Anna's endings from "Tekken 6" (voiced by an unknown actor), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Julie gets tripped over by Dexter, her scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "In the Dreamtime" (when Chuckie falls in the night sky). *During a scene which Dexter runs too fast with his wallet, shoves other people, and trips over Julie, Death Trap composed by Gregor F. Narholz is used. That music track will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When the kids say "Barney!" (as they run to hug him) after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and his friends hear BJ's whistle. After that, BJ arrives at the school playground. *During a scene which Barney and his friends hear BJ's whistle before he arrives at the school playground, the music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" (when Michael pretends to make a leash for the dragon using the anything string) is used. *After the song, "BJ's Song", when BJ said "What's happening?!", the sound clip is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", expect *When Baby Bop is at the treehouse saying "Hi, Barney! Hi, friends!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun" (Pitch -2) and the sound clip of "Hi, friends!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City" (Pitch -1). *When Barney and his friends scream as they are frightened by Mr. Tenagain's noises, Barney's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot is scared of ET in the cornfield), except it was pitched down to -12, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Underwear" (when Arthur wakes up from his first underwear nightmare), except it was pitched up to +3, BJ's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +3, Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "F.U.N." (when Plankton runs around Bubble Bass's hand full of jellybeans), except it was pitched down to -1, Queen of Hearts' scream is the same as Buster's scream from "Bitzi's Beau" (when Buster is afraid of the babies who are fighting), except it was pitched up to +5, Dexter's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Baby" (when Arthur wakes up from his baby dream), except it was pitched down to -5 (while his actor voiced Arthur to pitch up to +5), Min's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on the red rough wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -3, Chip's scream is the same as Butters' scream from "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on the side of his shoe), except it was pitched up to +3, Shawn's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched down to -2, Kristen's scream is the same as Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Francine has ketchup stain on her dress), except it was pitched up to +4 and double slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kid" (when Cartman found out that he turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +6, Carlos's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during the song The Sleeping Princess), Seth's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the scary arm-like thing, which is about to grab him), Jen's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie is sleeping next to Misty), except it was pitched up to +3, Julie's scream is the same as Elliot's scream from "E.T. the Extra Terrestrial" (when Elliot saw the milk being spilt on the floor), Derek's is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs from a long hand-like monster), except it was pitched down to -5, Leo's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head) (Pitch -4) and "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the Cyclops, first scream) (Pitch -5), Aaron's scream is the same as Tommy's scream from "Toy Palace" (when Tommy is being thrown by the stuffed gorillas), except it was pitched up to +1, Shirlee's scream is the same as D.W.'s scream from "D.W.'s Bossy Boots" (when D.W. sees more clones coming to the backyard), and Curtis' scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Just Desserts" (when Arthur rides on a goose and flies out of the beanstalk), except it was pitched up to +3. *During a scene which Barney and his friends are scared of Mr. Tenagain's noises and run away to the classroom, the music from "Hi, Neighbor" (when the kids run away from the lions while they are searching for the secret treasure) is used. *During a scene which Scooter takes away BJ's money, the music from "Hi, Neighbor" (when Barney tells the imaginary dog to stop barking) is used, except the full version is on the extended version of that scene. *During a scene which BJ sees that his money is gone, Dramatic Cue (h) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *When BJ screams as he sees his money gone, his scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from the Season 13 South Park episode "The Coon" (when Cartman turns right and runs away), except it was pitched up to +2, and slowed down. *During a scene which BJ and Robert are scared of Julie as a tiger, *When BJ and Robert are scared of Julie as a tiger, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo Wii game "Super Mario Galaxy" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -1, and Robert's scream is the same as Butters' scream from the Sourh Park Season 8 episode "You Got F'd in the A" (when Butters has blood on the side on his shoe), except it was pitched up to +5. *When BJ and Robert said "Help!" when scared of Julie as a tiger, BJ's "Help!" is the same as SpongeBob's "Help!" from "Plankton!" (when SpongeBob bursts through the wall of Squidward's house), except it was pitched up to +5, and Robert's "Help!" is the same as Muffy's "Help!" from "The Lousy Week" (when Muffy has bugs covered in her hair), except it was pitched down to -9 and mixed with Robert's voice. *During a scene which BJ slips on a truck and falls face into the muddy bank, Runaway Theme Season 5-6 Theme is used, with a Bob Singleton arrangement. *When BJ screams as he slips on a truck and falls face into the muddy bank, his scream is a mix of SpongeBob's scream from "I'm With Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs through the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home) (Pitch -5) and Eric Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding with arm that Kyle hit) (Pitch +5). *After BJ slipped on a truck and fell face into a muddy bank, he got mud on his head, his eye-lids, his nose, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his legs, his knees and his shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, and change into different pair of shoes. *After BJ gets the money back, Scooter confesses that the money is BJ's money and cries. *When Scooter cries that he took BJ's money, they are voiced by *After Yarmush and Brochu got hired for acting their Barney roles in Barney & Friends, they went back to Canada and did some voice acting for the Arthur animated show by WGBH. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", we see Jean-Claude & Lillian and Keesha playing a board game, Jill is Reading a Book, Jeff is playing a Leapster Video Game and Sean Abel is playing JumpStart catminton, But Silver Chocolate Coins are Delivering) *Sean Abel: What's Going On Jeff & Jill? *Jill: I'm Not Sure Sean Abel! *Lillian: Seven. *Jean-Claude: Good One Lillian! *Keesha: It Looks Like Your Going to Catch Me. *Lillian: One, Two, Three, Where are Silver Chocolate Coins Came From?! *Keesha: I Think they came from the Store! *Jean-Claude: Oh, Danny & Kelly is throwing the Corn. *Lillian: Why are they just like that?! *Sean Abel: What are they Doing?! *Jeff: Why are they making those funny faces?! Quote 2: *(after the song "Did You Ever See a Lassie?",) *Derek: Hmm? I wonder where's Dexter. *Shawn: Maybe he's running in late today. *Dexter: (in the distance) Whoa!!! Coming through!! *Kristen: There he is!! *Dexter: (runs too fast with his wallet) Move! Get outta the way! (shoves other people) Look out!! (trips over Julie) *Julie: (falling down, screaming) Ahhhh!!!! *(Dexter's wallet flies and spins, then hits the Barney doll) *Dexter: Ooh. I'm sorry, Barney. My wallet just hit you by accident. *Barney: (comes to life) Whoa! That's okay, Dexter! *Kids: Barney!! *Barney: Hi, there! What's going on?! *Min: We're just got our money in our wallet. *Barney: Oh, I see. *Leo: And speaking of money, Barney, what shall we do? *Barney: Well, Leo, I think we will all play together. *(the song starts for "Let's Play Together") Quote 2 *(after the song "Let's Play Together") *Barney: That was fun. *Curtis: It sure is. *(everyone hears BJ's whistle) *Dexter: What was that? *Barney: I don't know. Maybe you'll find out. *Shirlee: Hmm? I wonder who that is. *(everyone hears BJ's whistle again) *Min: Hey, I know that sound. It's-- *Kids: BJ!! *BJ: Hi, everybody! What's happening?! * Quote 3 *(after the song, "Silly Sounds") *Barney: Sean Abel. *Sean Abel: What can i Do for You Barney? * Quote 4 *(after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in French)") * * Quote 5: *